


Najnowsze osiągnięcie nauki

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Nie wiem co to, Pewnie masa błędów, Prawie destiel, Późno w nocy, Tak mnie naszło jakoś, Terminator jest super, nie bijcie, ssę w tytułach, Łan szot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyglądał jak człowiek, ale tak jakoś... Jakby był martwy. No cóż. Można powiedzieć, że był martwy. Może jednak lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że nigdy nie był żywy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najnowsze osiągnięcie nauki

Flesze błyskały na wszystkie strony, oślepiając na milisekundy. Podniecone ludzkie głosy mieszały się ze sobą. Z tej strony zadawano pytania, z tamtej natomiast ktoś opowiadał o najnowszym przedsięwzięciu firmy. Jednak nie z powodu tych błahostek ci ludzie tutaj byli. Najważniejsze miało odbyć się za paręnaście minut. To miało odmienić losy ludzkości, sprawić, że ich życie znacznie się poprawi.

\- Uda się? A co jeżeli coś nagle nie zadziała? Jeżeli nie otworzy oczu? - dopytywał się asystent, przyciskając do piersi plastikową podkładkę.

\- Uda się. Wszystko jest przygotowane w stu procentach. Bardziej przejmuj się pytaniami dziennikarzy, bo czasem trudniej jest na nie odpowiedzieć, niż zbudować i wysłać rakietę na Księżyc – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, poprawiając odruchowo swój krawat.

\- I tak się tego obawiam. Wystarczy tylko zwykłe zwarcie.

\- Wtedy wymienię bezpieczniki i wszystko będzie działać. - Uśmiechnął się do młodego chłopaka i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje najnowsze dzieło spoczywające teraz pod płachtą.

\- No dobrze... - zawahał się i usiadł na krześle, by zacząć przekartkowywać przemówienie dyrektora ośrodka. Nim wystawią dzieło, minie masa czasu i jeszcze więcej podziękowań wszystkim sponsorom razem z aplauzem. W sumie to wolałby mieć to już za sobą i dalej spokojnie pracować, nikomu nie przeszkadzając.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby tuż przed wjazdem sprawdzić wszystkie podpięcia – dopowiedział brunet, również siadając obok.

\- Oczywiście. Będę o tym pamiętał. - Pokiwał szybko głową.

\- To dobrze. - Westchnął ciężko. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego John już teraz kazał go pokazać. Jeszcze trzeba tyle dodać, by działał jak należy...

\- Sądzę, że to dla kolejnych datków. - Asystent poprawił okulary. - Słyszałem, jak ostatnio narzekał na brakujące środki.

\- Ale na premię pieniędzy wystarczyło – prychnął z niezadowoleniem. - Gdyby nie my, nie miałby żadnych pieniędzy.

\- O wilku mowa... - mruknął chłopak, wskazując dyskretnie podbródkiem na zmierzającego w ich stronę szefa.

\- Jak się miewa twój najnowszy wynalazek? - zapytał John, lustrując najpierw asystenta, a później bruneta. - Jak to ty go tam zwiesz?

\- Dean. To Dean – odpowiedział niebieskooki ze znudzeniem.

\- O właśnie, Dean. - Mężczyzna pokiwał wyrozumiale głową. - Co zaprezentujecie?

\- Podstawowe funkcje; umiejętności aparatu mowy, rozpoznawania dźwięków i reagowania na światło i na dotyk. Nie chcemy go przeciążać – wyjaśnił Castiel, biorąc do ręki swoje odręczne notatki.

\- Nic więcej nie potrafi? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. - Daję na to tyle pieniędzy, a ty...

\- To nie pan daje pieniądze, tylko sponsorzy – przerwał mu brunet. - Dean nie jest w pełni gotowy. To wymaga czasu, którego nie mieliśmy za dużo, dlatego proszę nie wymagać od niego nie wiadomo czego. Według planu powinienem pracować nad nim jeszcze przez sześć miesięcy.

\- Podczas których skończyłyby się środki na kolejne zbyt drogie części i resztę pańskich zachcianek.

\- To nie są zachcianki. Jeżeli chce pan, żeby Dean dobrze działał, trzeba wydać masę pieniędzy. Pierwszy model jest zawsze najdroższy. Poza tym wiem, że armia będzie planowała zakup, więc może też sponsorować badania. Wystarczy podejść, uśmiechnąć się i porozmawiać. Ja jestem od budowania, a pan od zapewniania mi warunków do tego – powiedział dobitnie i spojrzał w kierunku wejścia na salkę pełną reporterów i potencjalnych kupców.

John wydawał się być zszokowanym słowami Castiela. Zwykle mężczyzna był cichy i pokorny, dlatego tym bardziej zdziwiły go jego słowa. Po chwili mruknął coś pod nosem i ubrał kierunek prosto do najbliższej hostessy trzymającej na tacy masę maluteńkich kanapeczek z kawiorem.

Castiel zapatrzył się w ziemię, obmyślając, co jeszcze mógłby dodać do swojej prezentacji. Przecież nie zacznie mówić o rzeczach, które widać gołym okiem. Zaraz spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku płachty. Odłożył notatki na stół i podszedł bliżej postaci ukrytej pod grubym materiałem. Ten jeden raz nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze. Może trzeba będzie coś poprawić? Miał taką cichą nadzieję, że będzie mógł znowu zbadać całe ciało Deana, nim nareszcie zostanie wystawione przed publiką.

Odsłonił lekko płachtę i przyjrzał się rozluźnionej twarzy mężczyzny. Wyciągnął rękę ku jasnym włosom i poprawił je jednym ruchem dłoni. Bardzo lubił tak robić. Następnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ciemnych, długich, nieruchomych rzęsach. Dotknął palcem jego zamkniętej powieki i uchylił ją, by spojrzeć prosto w niesamowicie zieloną tęczówkę. Uważał, że to był jego najpiękniejszy element. Potem palec zawędrował do miliona maluteńkich piegów, by zatrzymać się na ustach. Castiel już wiedział, że będzie musiał popracować nad mimiką twarzy. Ludzie nie mieli ich aż tak napiętych podczas snu. Wargi były zwykle lekko odchylone, a skrzydełka nosa lekko się poruszały. W tym wypadku twarz blondyna była po protu nieruchoma i niesamowicie sztywna. Szkoda, że brunet dopiero teraz to zauważył.

Spojrzał niżej na jasno szarą, połyskującą koszulę i ciemny krawat nieco zbyt mocno uwiązany na szyi. Nie chciał go teraz poprawiać. I tak za niedługo pewnie go zdejmie, gdy będzie prezentować zdolności manualne. Opuszkami palców dotknął szorstkiego guzika także jasno szarej marynarki. Jego ciało było wręcz idealne. Castiel o wiele bardziej wolałby go widzieć bez tych wszystkich ubrań, które leżały na blondynie po prostu perfekcyjnie. Wolał jego naturalność, o ile mógł tak określić zachowanie Deana.

\- Proszę pana, wchodzimy za dwie minuty – oznajmił asystent, zaczynając szperać przy kablach.

Castiel tylko pokiwał głową, a jego wzrok ponownie omiótł twarz Deana. Wyglądał... Wyglądał jak człowiek, ale tak jakoś... Jakby był martwy. No cóż. Można powiedzieć, że był martwy. Może jednak lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że nigdy nie był żywy. To zdecydowanie lepsze określenie. Nigdy żywy, ale rozumny.

Poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Castiel spojrzał na chłopaka, uśmiechnął się do niego i okrył Deana materiałem. Zaraz też spojrzał w kierunku dwóch mężczyzn, którzy momentalnie podeszli do blondyna i razem z całą podporą, na której się opierał, wtoczyli go na podest. Niebieskooki wszedł wszedł dosłownie chwilę później. Przeszedł przez całe podwyższenie i zatrzymał się dopiero przy mównicy. Ludzi było jeszcze więcej niż mógłby przypuszczać.

\- Witam wszystkich zebranych. Cieszę się, że tak liczne grono zainteresowało się badaniami nad nowoczesnymi i ulepszonymi metodami wsparcia i wyręczania ludzi w tych najniebezpieczniejszych pracach. Dzięki naszym badaniom będziemy mogli nie tylko wyposażyć armię w najnowszy sprzęt bojowy, ale także wesprzeć zwykłych obywateli, chociażby w pracy w kopalniach. Jest to rewolucyjny wynalazek, dzięki któremu świat stanie się bezpieczniejszy i zdecydowanie lepszy, a wszystko dzięki najnowszym osiągnięciom techniki. Praca moja i moich kolegów nie poszła na marne. Już za moment będą państwo świadkami narodzin zupełnie nowej ery zmechanizowanych i w pełni automatycznych maszyn, które będzie można kontrolować nawet dzięki aplikacji w telefonie. Maszyny te nigdy się nie męczą. Do pełnego funkcjonowania potrzebują zaledwie krótkiego czasu naświetlania albo niewielkiego akumulatora, który będzie działać przez kilka kolejnych lat. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli pożegnać się z przemęczeniem czy wypaleniem zawodowym. Firmy staną się bardziej produktywne, będziemy w stanie tworzyć w o wiele krótszym czasie. Mówię tutaj tylko zaletach gospodarczych. Nie będę teraz wymieniać, jak dzięki temu możemy pójść do przodu w dziedzinie chociażby medycyny, bo musiałbym państwu o tym mówić przez kilka kolejnych godzin. - Uśmiechnął się do zebranych, a następnie zerknął na swoje największe dzieło ukryte pod ciężkim materiałem. Zszedł z mównicy i chwycił płachtę w dłonie.

Oby tylko się udało, pomyślał szybko i szarpnął za materiał.

\- Przedstawiam państwu najnowsze osiągnięcie nauki, Terminatora T-800! - krzyknął, a w tym samym momencie oczy robota zalśniły czerwienią.

 


End file.
